lace and spades
by princecharming'splaya
Summary: a kinky oneshot of klaine possibly more chapters following if i get a good responce... so this involves panties kink, bottom! Blaine and master! Kurt, and breathplay M rated for a reason people! thank you and read on!


**A/N:** _this will be a kinky oneshot of our boys wheeeeeeeeee! ok so this involved panties kink, breathplay and bottom Blaine and Master Kurt if you don't like it don't read it for more of my smutty goodness you can also read games to play if you haven't already that one is about our boys testing out a dirty truth or dare app on Blaine's phone so yeah that one involves rimming and roleplay. i think of my own mind as dirty so if you're not into that stuff please don't read it or you can but please no faul comments it kind of dragges me down and btw_

_**english is not my first language!** so sorry for spelling mistakes or gramatical faults i can't always see it and i am a 15 year old virgin so sorry if it isn't hot engough but still enjoy the klaine smut!  
_

_xxx Iza_

**Lace and spades**

Kurt walked down the hallway on his way towards Blaine's locker. He passed several glee clubbers and greeted them with a kind nod but nothing more. He was on a mission. Kurt knew Blaine's parents were out of town and he wanted to try the truth or dare app again. Little did he know it was going to be even better.

He arrived at Blaine's locker while his boyfriend was emptying it and checking which courses he had homework for. The countertenor sneaked up behind his boyfriend and gave him a hug. Blaine made a girlish almost inhuman noise when he felt Kurt's strong arms around his waist.

"Jesus Kurt! You scared the hell out of me!" breathed the younger while clamping his heart.

"Sorry dear but I think we need to talk. Not like in the bad context I would never do that but we do need to talk again nothing bad is gonna happen and we're fine, we're more than fine ok." Kurt looked deep into the hazel pools of his other half and saw only amusement.

"Calm down I wasn't thinking that. But we do need to talk. May I drive you home?"

Kurt beamed at that, he loved Blaine's car. It was an old mustang painted red with black striped and twin turbo engine and adjusted suspension. It was a dream! "Yes you may." Giggled the pale figure.

They walked to the parking lot and climbed into the machine they both adored. Not to mention they had some really fun times in this car as well. Blaine fired up the beast and drove towards the Hummel-Hudson house.

"So…. Your parents are out of town." said the one innocently.

The curly man hummed at the back of his throat in confirmation. "Indeed."

Kurt bit his under lip and fidgeted with his hands, yes they had plenty of sex but when they weren't in the moment Kurt still felt a little awkward. He knew it was silly since it was Blaine and they loved each other and god he loved the tanned man's body and they knew each other so, so well but still he was so shy in that department.

"Well I thought maybe we could play that game again?" fished Kurt. He didn't want to say it out loud god why does he have to be such a blushing virgin!

"What game dear?" said the other pretending to be oblivious, how could he forget THAT! Blaine wanted to try that out again too but he had something different in mind something… a bit more risqué.

"God Blaine are you really going to make me say it?"

"Yes." Blaine wore a smug grin as he saw the annoyed face of the other boy, hah! Priceless.

"OK, I want to play truth or dare again. Just the two of us, the dirty version." Kurt scrunched up in his seat looking outside of the window trying to hide his reddened cheeks.

"Oh, baby. Don't be embarrassed I would like to play that again too but I had something different in mind for tomorrow." Kurt looked at the man in surprise, Blaine initiated most sexual things but Kurt couldn't help but wonder what it was. They had experimented with dildos and vibrators so that couldn't be it. Kurt thought deep, what could Blaine have in mind?

"Do I get a hint?" asked the older one.

"No I'm eeuh…" now it was Blaine's turn to be flustered. What if Kurt didn't like it? What if he was repulsed by Blaine's fantasies? What if he broke up with him because He thought it was gross? Blaine's insecurity was visible in his forest eyes as he trained them on the steering wheel.

"Blaine what is it?" asked Kurt while laying a comforting hand on the curly man's shoulder.

"Nothing." Squeaked Blaine.

"Ok this is not nothing what is going on with you?"

"I eeuh… you might not… you might not like it all that much." Muttered Blaine under his breath.

"Might not like what honey?" questioned the other, he had no clue to what to think.

"My… I just wanna try something new but if you don't like it we don't have to do it. It's just something I've been dreaming of even before I met you but I really want to do this with you but you're gonna think I'm a freak and then you're gonna break up with me and find a normal boyfriend with normal fantasies and you will never want to see me again." Rambled Blaine while he drove past Kurt house.

"Sweetie stop the car." Ordered the thin male in the passenger seat.

Blaine did as he was told but kept his gaze away from Kurt. The latter grabbed Blaine's hand in his and squeezed it tightly. "Now I want you to know that I would never think anything of that nonsense about you. You are perfect Blaine, you are perfect because you have imperfections and I love you so much. I don't think I'll ever leave you, not unless you don't want me around anymore. And you know we are more alike than you think." Laughed Kurt, they both had the tendency to ramble when they got nervous.

"We are and buckle up for a long ride cause I am never saying goodbye to you." Blaine turned his head and kissed the other boy sweetly on the lips. It wasn't long nor passionate, it was an agreement to forever.

"You kind of drove past my house you know?" laughed Kurt as they separated.

Blaine blushed again and started the car once more. He turned around and drove up the Hudmel driveway. Blaine grabbed Kurt's neck and kissed the other deeply. "See you tomorrow and is there any chance you could spend the night so we don't have to worry?" asked Blaine.

"I'll ask but you know my dad and Friday night dinners are sacred so maybe I'll have to drive up later ok?"

"sure, I love you."

"I love you too." They gave each other one last kiss and Kurt got out. Blaine drove home and went straight up to his bedroom. He popped open his drawer and got out the double bottom. His breathing hitched at the thought of him in these sinful things while Kurt devoured him. He ran his hand through the lacey material, his cock hardened at the thought of tomorrow. It couldn't come fast enough.

Blaine and Kurt saw each other the next day at school, Kurt with his coffee in hand and another one for Blaine in his other. "Hey sweetie." Greeted Kurt happily.

Blaine turned around and saw the cheerful expression on Kurt's face. He accepted the coffee and sipped from it slowly. "What has gotten in to you?" asked Blaine.

"Weeeeell…. I get to spend the night so I have a bag waiting in my car which Finn is driving home and we get to eat dinner together too." Smiled Kurt. Blaine's eyes were wide at that statement.

"Really?"

"Really, really." Emphases Kurt

"Oh my god!" Blaine hugged the other tightly against his chest trying to hide his excitement from the other students. They had already attracted some attention from the student body. "I can't wait for tonight."

"Me neither." And with that Kurt sauntered off to class, his hips swaying even more than other times. Blaine's gaze was fixed on his boyfriend's ass. Blaine took off to class when he came back to earth.

They day went slowly and they didn't even have lunch break together. Last was glee club. The thought of himself and Kurt had occupied Blaine's mind all day and he almost kissed Kurt senseless when he saw the pale figure in glee.

Instead he walked over slowly and sat down next to the object of his affection. He leaned towards Kurt and whispered in his ear. "I want you so bad baby, I haven't stopped think about you all day long." His voice rough and filled with desire and lust.

Rachel had already hogged Mr. Shuester and sang yet another Broadway song, the club applauded l-politely when she finally shut her mouth. Blaine had been gazing towards Kurt the whole time. Kurt shuffled in his seat uncomfortable by the lusty look of his boyfriend.

Blaine stood up from his seat and walked towards the teacher. "Mr. Shue can I sing a song too?" Blaine got a short nod in response and went to the band. He whispered them the song and they started grinning like madmen. "Puck can you help me out here too?" called Blaine.

Puck rose from his seat and joined the shorter male, he too grinned when Blaine told him the song. "Way to go Anderson!" fist pumped Puck eyeing Kurt in a wicked way.

Kurt grew even more jittery as he saw the looks on the other's faces. What the hell wad Blaine doing?

The intro started and it wasn't Blaine's usual poppy style, it was a rock number. Kurt had no idea which one since he didn't listen to the genre often but he scanned the crowd and saw a huge grin on Santana's face and horror on Finn's…. oh no this can't be good.

You know there's a dirty word

Never gonna say it first

No, it's just a thought

That never crosses my mind

Maybe in the parking lot

Better bring your friend along

Better rock together

Than just one at a time

Blaine move around the choir room with expertize and grinned cheekily at his boyfriend. His eyes had grown even darker and Kurt's cock seemed to respond to the sensational eyes and the rough voice as he sang the number.

S is for the simplety

E is for the ecstasy

X is just to mark the spot

'Cause that's the one you really want

Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question

'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's yes

Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question

Then it's always yes, yeah

Kurt's eyes grew wide as he heard the chorus he didn't know if he should be mad because that was supposed to stay in the bedroom or turned on by the display. Turned on had won as Blaine started grinding against Puck who participated. Everyone knew Puck was straight but Kurt couldn't help but feel a little jealousy lurking in the back of his mind.

I'm loving what you wanna wear

I wonder what's up under there

Wonder if I'll ever have it

Under my tongue

I'll love to try to set you free

I love you all over me

Love to hear the sound you make

The second you're done

The curly male skipped around and sang along with the song as the others started to move to the beat. Only Kurt was still attached to his chair, well he and Mr. Shue who was shocked by the obvious display.

S is for the simplety

E is for the ecstasy

X is just to mark the spot

'Cause that's the one you really want

Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question

'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's yes

Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question

Then it's always yes

Blaine stood only a couple of inches from Puck who was jamming on his guitar and they looked into each other's eyes, Blaine's darkened met others where arousal was also evident in. Their faces inched closer and Kurt flew out of his chair and grabbed Blaine's arm as he yanked him away from Noah. Kurt ran his hands through the gelled down hair and started Kissing the side of Blaine's neck while the darker male continued to sing.

Yeah, yeah, yeah

(Yes)

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah

S is for the simplety

E is for the ecstasy

X is just to mark the spot

'Cause that's the one you really want

Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question

'Cause the answer's yes, oh, the answer's yes

Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question

Then it's always yes, yeah

The two boys started to grind together, their cocks hardening in their pants. Their hands roamed each other's bodies. The whole glee club was entranced by the sexy display in front of them even the band stopped playing. Mr. Shue was still seated and stared at the bunch of teenagers gathered around the couple.

Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question

'Cause the answer's yes, oh, the answer's yes

Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question

Then it's always yes

Sang Blaine. He was cut off by Kurt kissing him hard on the mouth. "Yes, Blaine please." Breathed the pale man in his hands. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and tugged him out of the classroom. They sprinted down the hall followed by catcalls from Santana and Puck, even Mercedes called after them.

They arrived at Blaine's car and the younger male pushed Kurt against the cold steel. He started to attack the other's neck by biting and sucking a dark mark on it. So everyone knew Kurt was his. Kurt moaned in pleasure and treaded his hands through the dark curls. "Blaine want you now." Panted the elder male.

Blaine detached himself and ran to the other side of the car. He fired up the engine and took off straight to his house. He ignored all speed limits and they got there in twenty minutes, while normally it costs them about thirty.

They opened their doors and Blaine got out his house keys. He tried to put that damn key into the lock but his trembling fingers made it hard for the young male. Kurt wasn't helping either since he was grinding his cock against Blaine's ass. Finally they got the key in and Blaine turned the lock quickly.

They darted up the stairs and Blaine pushed his door open but shut it for Kurt. "I have to get ready first." Called Blaine through the door. Blaine hurried into his room opening the secret drawer and grabbing some things out of it. He shed off all his clothes and dressed himself in others. He walked back to the door and opened it to find his boyfriend standing there, his eyes had turned grey from desire.

Kurt's eyes raked up Blaine's body. Blaine was wearing black combat boots and black skin tight jeans, a crop T-shirt with the label of motorhead on it and then he saw it… two stripes of red lace riding above the dark jeans. His jaw dropped at the sight of the string Blaine was wearing and his eyes grew darker, trained on those panties.

"Blaine…"

"Look I know this might not be your thing and that's ok I'll just take them off." Sighed Blaine he wanted to walk off but Kurt grabbed his arm before the curly man could get away.

"Don't you dare." Growled the other. Kurt attacked Blaine with his mouth and kissed everywhere he could reach. His hands slid over the lace material and he groaned when the roughness met his fingertips. "So hot baby" whispered Kurt into Blaine's ear before sucking on his earlobe.

"hnnnnnnn" was the only noise Blaine could muster while Kurt roamed his hands over the tanned body. Blaine enlaced his fingers with the chestnut hair and tugged it lightly. Kurt looked at his boyfriend's face, mouth agape, eyes dark and filled with desire, cheeks flushed and panting in anticipation.

"What do you want Blaine? Tell me baby what do you want." Said Kurt in a sickly sweet voice his innocence taking over his actions, he wanted Blaine so bad right now.

"Kurt…" groaned Blaine who just grabbed the other's hand and guided it to the impressive bulge in his pants. The pale man squeezed the sack lightly, making Blaine fall apart as the rough lace tickled his hard member.

Kurt laughed mischievously. "Tell me what you want Blaine, I can't know if you don't voice your desires baby, tell me. Tell your master what you want." They had never engaged in roleplay this serious. Normally they would just fool around and laugh it off later as a sexy joke but this was different, the roughness in Kurt's voice revealed that he wasn't kidding. He controlled Blaine, he would overpower him.

Blaine opened his eyes as his boyfriend called himself his master. Kurt looked up at the dark male and panicked. Kurt didn't know he had this desire he always thought he would be the one dominated but he couldn't stop the words coming from his mouth. Yes, he wanted to be Blaine's master. "Are you going to tell me what you want Blaine?"

Blaine bit his lip and answered. "Yes, master. I want you to fuck me master, please." The younger looked at the floor and held his hands next to his body. Kurt was his master.

"How do you want me to fuck you baby? Do you want me to prep you?" Blaine shook his head "But I can't possibly hurt my love. I have to take care of what is mine don't I baby?" Blaine just nodded and kept his eyes closed. "Now be a good boy and undress yourself, but I want you to strip Blaine. I want you to slowly reveal yourself as the music plays and you have to keep on the panties." The submissive one nodded and walked over to the media station. He plugged in his I-pod and started a song.

Another intro started and this time it was a metal song, it want perfectly with the outfit the curly man wore. Kurt had placed himself on top of Blaine's bed and observed his boyfriend dancing to the tunes of the energetic song.

If you like to gamble, I tell you I'm your man

You win some, lose some, it's - all - the same to me

The pleasure is to play, it makes no difference what you say

I don't share your greed, the only card I need is

The Ace Of Spades

The Ace Of Spades

The young male danced across the room peeling off his crop shirt with the band name on it. His abs already glittering with sweat, the droplets danced down the muscular torso disappearing once they reached the hem of Blaine's pants.

Playing for the high one, dancing with the devil,

Going with the flow, it's all a game to me,

Seven or Eleven, snake eyes watching you,

Double up or quit, double stakes or split,

The Ace Of Spades

The Ace Of Spades

Boots were thrown to the other side of the room together with the socks he wore in them, he slowly started to unbutton the tight pants when he looked at his master. Kurt sat on the bed, shirt thrown over the chair standing at Blaine's desk and his hand cupping his cock through the jeans he wore that day. Kurt could feel the precome seeping into his boxers as he watched his lover.

You know I'm born to lose, and gambling's for fools,

But that's the way I like it baby,

I don't wanna live forever,

And don't forget the joker!

Blaine shimmied out of his pants with his eyes hard on Kurt's form, Kurt has also shed his pants and lay displayed on the bed clad only in his boxers. His cock straining against the silky fabric as it formed a tent in his underwear. Blaine's curls bobbed up and down as the young man jumped around on the music, his pants laying in the corner. His dick was visible through the res laced pattern of the panties. The dark, thick member and the curly hair surrounding it brought water to Kurt's mouth.

Pushing up the ante, I know you've got to see me,

Read 'em and weep, the dead man's hand again,

I see it in your eyes, take one look and die,

The only thing you see, you know it's gonna be,

The Ace Of Spades

The Ace Of Spades

The song stopped and Kurt had one hand down his underwear, slowly stroking himself. Blaine stood at the end of the bed with questioning eyes, unsure of what to do now he had no orders of his master.

"Come here Blaine." Ordered Kurt. Blaine obeyed and crawled up the bed, he hovered next to Kurt, seated on his knees and hands.

"Yes master?"

"Give your master a kiss Blaine." The younger leaned in and kissed Kurt slow at first but Kurt pushed his tongue into Blaine's mouth where he claimed the younger man. They broke loose both out of breath and Kurt spoke up again. "touch me Blaine."

Blaine laid down next to Kurt and the man placed his hand on the pale chest. He brushed Kurt's nipples lightly before pinching them softly, which elected a loud moan. Blaine continued his path down south and kneaded the soft flesh above the lean abs. he licked his fingers first before drawing a path down from Kurt's bellybutton to his boxers. "Can I take them off master?" asked Blaine in a soft voice.

"Do it baby I want them gone." Blaine hooked his fingers into the shorts and pulled them away from his prize. He dragged them all the way off Kurt and threw them at the end of the bed. He crawled back up and straddled Kurt's thighs. The curly man dragged his tongue over his hand before he gripped the pale cock firmly. It was longer than Blaine's but thinner, the precome leaked from the head as Kurt threw back his head in ecstasy.

"Yes baby, just like that you know what your master likes." Blaine nodded and kept working at the throbbing member. The dark male licked his lips and closed them around the head of Kurt's cock, sucking up the sweet juice. "Fuck baby yes!"

Blaine took the man deeper in his mouth and started bobbing up and down, his curls mimicking the motion. "god Blaine!" Kurt grabbed the dark curls in his hand and guided Blaine's mouth on his cock. Another song was playing in the background but all both men could hear were the tiny whimpers and moans electing from Kurt's mouth.

Kurt was getting close, too close. He dragged Blaine off his member roughly and guided him up to where he could kiss him. Kurt's tasted his own dick in Blaine's mouth and both man moaned a the taste of each other. "Ly down." Breathed Kurt roughly.

Blaine went to lay on his back and Kurt raised an eyebrow at the other man. "Turn over baby." Blaine didn't comment and did as he was told, his cock still fighting against the lace and now also the cotton sheets. Precome has mingled into the gaps of the lace and mixed in with the sheets.

Kurt took the lube from Blaine's bedside table and slicked up his fingers. He warmed them up while his other hand brushed over the panties Blaine was wearing. Kurt licked his lips and asked. "Baby, do you want me to take these off?" he took one of the stings in his hand and released them so they slapped against the skin of Blaine's ass. "Or do you want me to fuck you with these on?"

"Off master I want them off." Blaine turned around again and looked Kurt in the eye. "I want you to choke me with them master." Blaine's expression was filled with want and lust so Kurt gave in to the desires of his boyfriend.

"Ok baby, whatever you want. I've got to be a good master now don't I?" Kurt grinned and slipped the panties off of Blaine's legs and laid them next to Blaine's head. "Now turn back around." Blaine returned to his former position and moaned loudly as Kurt inserted his first finger.

Kurt dragged the digit in and out of Blaine's hole soaking up all the noises the man made under him. "More master, please." Keened the younger in agony.

"Since you asked so nicely." He pulled out his finger and replaced it immediately with three fingers. Blaine groaned and hissed at the oh so pleasurable burn he felt running through his body. Kurt worked them in and out his boyfriend fast, shoving them as deep as he could looking for that one spot that drove Blaine crazy. Kurt brushed over the bundle a couple of strokes later. "OH GOD KURT PLEASE MORE… hnnnnn" was the response he got, he kept stroking that bundle and the reactions were similar to the first he got.

"Are you ready for me baby? Are you ready for my big cock to thrust into that tight hole of yours?" whispered Kurt into Blaine's ear, his teeth scraping against the sweaty flesh of Blaine's neck. Kurt licked a trail down the tanned column biting down on certain parts of it.

"Master, please… I need more…. I need you" begged the other man who laid thrashing on the bed. His body flushed with excitement. He looked so damn delicious under Kurt. Kurt grabbed the lube again and slicked himself up. Sighing as he felt a little relief. He opened his eyes again and guided his hard cock down to Blaine's puckering entrance.

"So pretty." Mumbled the pale figure while pushing the head of his dick inside the man under him. He reached forward and tugged at Blaine's hair while he inched further into that tight heat.

Blaine moaned at the feeling of being filled up. "Oh god Kurt so big, so full master." Exhaled Blaine as he angled his ass higher so Kurt could penetrate him even deeper. Kurt other hand landed on Blaine's ass. Guiding the firm flesh towards his cock while pushing Blaine's head down so he couldn't sit up.

Kurt felt in control, he had Blaine's body at his disposal, Blaine was his to play with and his to dominate. No one else could do this to his possession, people had to know they couldn't. Kurt had to show them.

Once Kurt was fully seated inside his man and grabbed the string of lace from beside Blaine's head. He pumped in and out Blaine a few times before he brought an arm around his waist and made Blaine sit on his knees, his back pressed against Kurt's torso and Kurt's cock directly in line with his prostate. The hard member was pressing against the nub constantly while Kurt spoke again. "do you want me to choke you Blaine, do you want these sinful panties against you pretty little neck, stealing all the oxygen away from you?"

Kurt's hand was now placed firmly on Blaine's heart where he felt the organ beating fast against his hand. Blaine didn't answer so Kurt pulled out completely before thrusting in in one fluid motion, banging against the sensitive spot. Blaine keened loudly "AAAAAAAH KURT… yes… choke me! I want you to, please master."

Kurt brought his mouth back to Blaine's ear and whispered "I'm gonna mark you baby I'm letting everyone know you're mine, mine Blaine do you understand that? MINE." Growled the man into Blaine's ear. A whimper escaped the dark man's mouth as the gruff voice entranced him.

Kurt began to thrust into Blaine at a steady tempo, always going a little bit faster until he was plain fucking the man in front of him. His hips slapped erratically against the firm flesh of Blaine's ass and their balls collided with every time Kurt pushed back in. whimpers, moans and groans mixed in the music still playing from Blaine's I-pod. The aggressive songs in sync with the movements of the two boys on the bed.

Kurt knew Blaine was close so he grabbed a hold of the panties and held it against Blaine's neck. The lace digging into the muscly skin underneath it, marking it bright red all over. Blaine's hips thrusting into the air searching for friction which he didn't find.

Kurt kept slamming into Blaine's prostate as he too neared his climax the tight heat engulfed his cock as he pushed inside of the man he loved over and over again. He tightened his grip on the panties and heard a chocked moan coming from the man beneath him.

"You like this baby? Do like it when I claim you? When I make you mine?" groaned Kurt. Blaine nodded in response, his dick weeping and coated in precome ready to burst. Kurt slammed in once, twice, three times more before Blaine was coming, his come spreading around on the sheets as he busked his hips into thin air.

Kurt released his grip on the panties and threw them across the room, still pounding into Blaine as he did so. Just a few more thrusts and Kurt was coming as well, deep inside his lover. He rode his orgasm out and they both collapsed on the soft bed. Kurt still buried deep inside the sensitive hole of the man he loved.

Both men were panting, the playlist ended and they lay there in silent peace. Kurt pulled out of a wincing Blaine as he did so. Kurt lay on his back and opened his arms for Blaine to crawl into them. Blaine did just that and sneaked into the firm arms of his lover. They cuddled on the bed while maintaining a wordless conversation. They just stared in each other's eyes, knowing what the other was thinking.

Blaine crawled up a little higher towards Kurt and kissed the other sweetly. "I love you."

Kurt grinned and kissed the younger man again. "I love you too, I will always love you Blaine Warbler Anderson even though you aren't a warbler anymore." Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's stubbled cheek as he grinned as wide as a Cheshire cat.

"Soooo…. I take it you liked it?" asked Blaine still a little unsure about it all.

"That, my love, is the understatement of the year. I loved it as I love you… all of you, even the kinkier sides of my man." Blaine smiled widely and grabbed a tighter hold of Kurt's slender waist. Kurt tightened his hold on Blaine's shoulders too as the younger slipped into sleep.

Blaine fell into a deep sleep and Kurt watched the peaceful way that Blaine slept, no worries, no strife just happiness. No outside world who judged them for loving each other because they thought it was sick, just their love, just them. Kurt drifted off to sleep not short after with a happy expression painted on his face.


End file.
